


Garmadon, the babysitter

by cha0ticm0nster



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Baby Lloyd, Garmadon and Ray are best friends, Garmadon is really good with kids, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kai and love him, Wu is around sometimes, kid Kai and Nya, no beta we die like zane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha0ticm0nster/pseuds/cha0ticm0nster
Summary: Just few one-shots based on my headcanon that Garmadon used to babysit Kai and NyaEnglish isn't my first language. I'm sorry for any mistakes.
Relationships: Lord Garmadon & Kai (Ninjago), Lord Garmadon & Ray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Garmadon, the babysitter

Garmadon was in the monastery he shared with his younger brother. He never thought that today would be an event full day.

Garmadon was rather tense when he got a call from Ray. Especially when Ray said he should come to the hospital.

Garmadon made his way to the hospital as fast as he could. Once inside he made his way to the room with the number 342, the room Ray told him to go to.

After what felt like ages he finally reached the door and knocked. He heard "Come in!" from the other side of the door. Once he opened the door, he saw Ray sitting on a chair next to a hospital bed and Maya in the hospital holding a little bundle.

Garmadon went over to the couple and sat on the other side of Maya. This was when he saw what the bundle exactly was. It was a baby. It was Ray and Maya's kid! How could he forget! 

"Kai, meet Garmadon. Garmadon, meet Kai, our son.", said the new mother.

"Hi there. He's really cute.", said Garmadon.

"I know right? He gets it from me!", said Ray.

"Nope. He definitely gets it from Maya. It's all her.", said Garmadon teasingly.

"Garmadon, do you want to hold him?", asked Maya.

"I-I better not...", said Garmadon.

The couple shared a look. They knew Garmadon would have loved to hold Kai, but the venom of the devourer has been acting up a lot lately so they didn't press any further. Garmadon was just afraid of hurting Kai.

"Garmadon, we have something important to ask you. Do you want to be Kai's godfather?", asked Ray his best friend.

"I would love to but... The venom...", said Garmadon.

“Garmadon, we know that but I know you would be a great godfather to him.”, said Maya.

“What if he hates me, because of the venom?”, asked Garmadon.

“I’m sure he’ll love you.”, said Ray.

“I’ll do it! I’ll give my best!”, said Garmadon.

The couple was ecstatic. Garmadon was the perfect choice for Kai’s godfather. They wanted to give Kai a godfather since neither of them still had parents. Garmadon was, in Rays eyes at least, a better choice then Wu. Garmadon was a lot more relaxed and easy-going than Wu. Ray was sure if Kai was going to be anything like him, he would definitely prefer Garmadon over Wu.

Maybe once Garmadon became a father himself Kai could be an older brother to Garmadons kid.

Garmadon kept looking at Kai, his godson. It felt good. Garmadon always wanted to have a nephew or niece. When Wu told him about Morro Garmadon was happy, happy to be an uncle, but that didn’t last long. Now he had Kai. Kai may not be blood-related to him but Garmadon was sure that Kai could become family to him. In the back of his head, Garmadon made plans on making Ray and Maya the godparents of his future child, once he and Misako were ready to have kids that is.

Today started off with a giant scare for Garmadon but it turned out to be one of the best days in his life.


End file.
